Brace
Description Brace is a Robot Scout that was designed within a lab as a Military Robot, however, she malfunctioned and became a problem, and unable to control. The Humans threw her into the Underground to get rid of her. On impact, she finally malfunctioned her entirely new personality, and she decided to live within the Underground with the rest of the monsters. She took on being a Bounty Hunter, a rival to Corrilina for quite a bit before giving it up to doing more with her artificial life, and a flirty sort of person in her spare time. Appearance A Robotic Girl, that looks around to be about 17 or 20. Wears a Cyan T-Shirt and Jeans, has Blue eyes, and Lower-Back Length Blonde Hair. She also has a Slim Physique, and Medium Hips. Her hands have bandages wrapped around her Palms to her Wrists. She also wears Black Sneakers. She also has bright Red Headphones on that actually play music in her database. Personality Brace is a Stubborn, and Cocky girl, she tends to overdo things, very flirtatious, and won't stand down from a fight. Weapons, Abilities, and Tools. Her arms have gunslingers implanted within them, with a Tube looking ShotGun, and an Arm Cannon. She also has the ability to increase her speed 2x her normal speed. She also can also take off her left arm, and turn it into a Baseball Bat, her arm reconstructs itself to be less durable, but can still weird the bat at brutal force. A third Gunslinger she has is a Large Minigun. Story Brace was originally supposed to be used in Combat on the Surface, but due to issues, she had to be scrapped. She turned out to be too dangerous to even just take apart, and so she was thrown into the Underground, and considered a Monster. Originally as a Bounty Hunter, she has bad history with Moruske, as her ermines put bounties on Moru's precious belongings. Brace had taken them to fulfill the bounties, and was caught at least twice, but managed to get away each time. After these events, and the almost falling out of a relationship out of it, she gave up being a Bounty Hunter, and moved to being a normal Scout around The Underground and a guardsmen. Relationships TBA Stats General Stats HP:75 ATK: 35 DEF: 75 Date Outfit Brace's Date Outfit if you even can get her to change into it is a Suggestive Light Cyan Dress, with Tall Black Heels, she wears a headband that has an LCD screen all across it. Her bandages are removed from her hands, and the headphones are changed to black, with LCD screens on them also. Extra Brace can actually do what normal living things do, she can eat and drink normally, in fact, she needs to eat and drink more than most, as it's her fuel. If Brace's system gets locked up, (something gets caught in a gear, or something similar), her whole body and joints will lock up, and while she can still talk, she will eventually have an emergency shut down. It's essentially her choking to death. Category:OCs Category:UnderTale Category:Machines Category:Females